


Goddess of the Plains

by Yayoi (Yuna_Ueda)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Pubic Hair, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Ueda/pseuds/Yayoi
Summary: After passing out during a bandit assault, you awaken to unfamiliar surroundings. Before you get a chance to panic however, you soon meet a woman that will forever change you...





	Goddess of the Plains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reader Fic that I decided to write for completely self indulgent reasons. Hopefully, all of you can enjoy it too! This is just a one shot, but i'd like to do other Reader Fics in the future with other FE characters! If you have any advice or suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment! Thanks again for the interest and now, please enjoy!

Your eyes flutter open, the world around you appearing rather hazy, hazier than when you had left it temporarily moments earlier. Try as you might, you just can’t seem to make out your surroundings and you barely have enough strength to move yourself. Were it not for the gentle twitching of your fingers, or the lack of excruciating pain, you’d almost have sworn that your limbs were absent. Vaguely convulsing seems to be all your body can do right now though, which is fine, since you reason that it’s probably better to actually see something before you perhaps stumble into an unfortunate situation.

 

Besides, what you can feel of the surface at your back isn’t too unpleasant and your head seems to be in an exceptionally comfortable spot. Whatever your head is resting against seems to be plush and squishy, but there is also a strange warmth to it that you can’t quite place your finger on, especially with your head feeling so foggy. It’s certainly a welcoming feeling though, one you could absolutely get used to.

 

The rest of your body seems to be resting on a bedroll, the sort you had taken with you when you began your journey.

 

_ A journey… _

 

Yes, you can recall most of it now. You had set off from your own home days ago and had encountered few problems, save for some terrible weather here and there. But then, you remember being assaulted by bandits. In the ensuing struggle, you remember something hitting into your head before everything went dark. Just thinking about it makes the back of your skull ache somewhat.

 

Not knowing what happened after you blacked out, you suddenly worry about just where you were and try to move, only for an unseen hand to firmly hold itself onto your shoulder. You pause and it’s then that your vision suddenly clears. There’s a warm candle lit aura to what you can see and you can definitely recognise what you see as the ceiling of a tent along with something else.

 

A face, that of a young woman looks straight back at you. Her features hold a certain firmness of spirit but ultimately, her expression is kind and caring. Her sharp looking eyes are as green as the tops of trees while her hair is of a similarly verdant nature, long, and neatly held up in a ponytail. At the very least, you’d say she was gorgeous to behold and the mere the sight of her, as well the hand that still rests reassuringly against your shoulder, sends a sudden sense of relief through your body, to wash away your previous worries.

 

A smile lightly curls onto her lips as you acknowledge her, seemingly glad to see you awake and cognizant.

 

“You were out for quite some time, it’s good to see you open your eyes!”

Such a kind yet confident voice is a delight to hear, that feeling of reassurance persisting. The woman radiates a sort of reliability that helps to ground you during such a distressing time, although it it suddenly becomes apparent that based on how you are resting, your head has been resting on this woman’s lap.

 

You abruptly move to get up but she quickly and gently halts you from doing so. A good thing, given you still don’t have a complete feel for any of your limbs and would likely collapse into a puddle of jelly, quickly embarrassing yourself, if you set a single foot off of the bed. The woman shakes her head, a sterner look gracing her for a moment.

 

“You’d better not move for the time being. It hasn’t been too long since you were knocked out by those bandits.”

 

You let out a sigh and rest back into the plump, welcoming thigh cushion below you, resigning  yourself to your immobilized state. You clear your dry throat and enquire as to who the woman is and what happened to the bandits. She seems more than happy to explain, a light smile once again curling to her soft looking lips.

 

“Don’t worry about the bandits! I took care of them. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe…”

 

She elaborates after seeing some measure of confusion on your face. Her story is a sad one; her tribe, along with her parents, were slaughtered by bandits and she is the only survivor. Your heart aches for her a little, but she seems to take telling the story with grace and composure. It obviously troubles her, but she seems to realise there are more important matters at hand. 

 

“...anyway, that’s my story. Pay no mind to my troubles though, I shall deal with them in my own time.”

 

She lightly shifts and lightly clutches your head in her hands, lifting it up for just a moment as she stands up, making sure your head gently descends to the actual pillow below. The pillow is warm, but you already miss the presence of Lyn’s legs. But as she stands above you, you get an angle you soon prefer much, much more. 

 

Your eyes wander up her long, silky smooth, shapely legs and you finally get to see those luscious, subtly toned thighs of hers. Thanks to the pelvic curtain of her cyan dress, almost each and every inch of them are completely on show. You feel a heat rise to your cheeks and you quickly avert your gaze, although as you do, you suddenly realise something that makes you heat up even more. 

 

Lyn isn’t wearing any panties.

 

Seemingly unaware that you caught a glimpse of her nethers, she turns to look for something else in her tent. 

 

“Rest for as long as you need! I’m going to fix something for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

As you rest in silence, you can’t get the image out of your head. In that brief moment she stood over you, her unshaven vagina lips were on full display to you. Her bush was as green as her lovely head of hair and was somewhat untamed and her lips were pale and slender in nature. Even though it had only been a short moment, the image was now basically burned into your brain.

 

Your heart thumps wildly, to the point you half expect Lyn to hear it from the other side of the tent. You know that it’d probably be extremely rude to perv on your savior after all, even if she just so happens to be a gorgeous, natural goddess that doesn’t wear underwear.

 

“Are you feeling hungry?”

 

Suddenly hearing her voice again, you flinch mildly, before sitting yourself up, with a small degree of difficulty. Seeing her wander over to you, it’s hard to know where to look, so you instead avert your eyes almost immediately and take the wooden bowl she hands you as carefully as possible. The concoction inside of the bowl is nice and warm, you see inside it a stew of sorts, likely mushroom, since that’s all you can see floating around in it. 

 

Thanking her, you begin to eat your fill and she does the same. You try not to stare at her as you do, but the urge is extremely hard to fight. The more you look at her, the more you become convinced she is some deity of the wilds and you’re actually dead. 

 

Eventually, you notice she’s starting back at you, the spoon halfway to her mouth. You’re not sure just how long she’s been staring for and her expression is hard to read. There’s a light colour to her cheeks suddenly, but there’s just a plain expression to her, as if she doesn’t know quite what to think. You freeze up for but a second in your hesitation, before turning back to your stew. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice she stops staring after a few moments and there seems to be a twinge of sadness to her as she does so.

 

You can’t help but wonder just what she’s thinking. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner wrapped up in silence, before Lyn announced that she would be doing a quick check of the plains outside before turning in for the night. You were thankful to be given another moment with your thoughts at first but after a while, you realise being alone gave you more time to think about just how stunning Lyn was.

 

Proper feeling had finally returned to your body by this point too, to the point that you can certainly feel some degree of passionate warmth sitting in your core. It’s maddening, but it also feels so right as well. It drives you to make a rather foolish decision, your hand suddenly crawling closer and closer towards your own nethers, exploring just how sensitive this whole experience has made you. 

 

As soon as you touch yourself, you feel yourself tremble, your own pent up euphoria making itself known. Your eager finger begins to twitch against your sex as you dwell over that image of Lyn’s womanhood once more, certain that you are alone for the time being. Each press and nudge makes you mewl out for more though, so you have to muffle your voice with the thin pillow. The thought of being caught though makes your heart race and each time you look over your shoulder, you expect to see her standing there, watching you back with a look of surprise on her face. 

 

As you helplessly pleasure yourself, you can’t help but imagine eagerly pleasuring her. Even though she is but a stranger to you, your impassioned state has you wanting to show her your gratitude however you can. If you could perhaps help stave off her loneliness, even for just a short time, that would surely be enough right?

 

Whether your thoughts are right or wrong, you soon find your body wracked by your own ecstasy. Every muscle clenches and your whimpers continue to be absorbed by the thin fabric of the pillow. Your sex quivers and clenches before finally, you release your lust upon your own underwear. 

 

You are left panting, but ultimately satisfied after such a rigorous session. You regret making a mess of your own clothes and you hope you can hide it from Lyn long enough for you to wash them somewhere close by. Your back still facing the door to the tent, you roll onto your back with a sigh and your eyes closed. 

 

As you open your eyes after a moment though, you see her standing there. Everything seems to freeze in that moment. You aren’t sure just how long she’s been standing there, but judging by her flustered expression, you reckon it was long enough. You open your mouth to explain yourself, but no words seem to come. Your eyes wander in the silence, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the woman of the plains. However as they wander, you notice a glistening, silvery sheen dribbling along some of Lyn’s inner thigh. 

 

At this point, time seems to restart and Lyn purses her lips together, the shock on her face fading as she mulls over what she just saw. The glow to her cheeks spread until she finally looks to you and slowly steps forward.

 

“It… can be very lonely out here in the plains…”

 

What you hear convinces you that you’re suddenly in a dream. After all, you had moments ago just been fantasizing about this, hadn’t you? That was the most logical solution, right? It was either that or…

 

“If… you are lonely too. Then perhaps we can help eachother…?”

 

Watching her wander over, she soon stands over you once more. With a somewhat awkward, yet equally eager look, she tucks the front of her dress into her belt, fully revealing what you had spotted before. It was just as you had seen it before, slender delicate lips, crowned with a field of hair. It was such an enthralling sight, especially with a lovely close up of those gorgeous thighs. Her juices coat her quim and occasionally dribble down her inner thigh.

 

“Just watching you, I got so excited. Being alone for so long… it must have made me very needy.”

 

Before you can agree, she lowers herself towards your face, with her natural scent soon filling your nose. Your head is now comfortably positioned between her thighs and she runs a hand through your hair as you admire her pussy, so mesmerized by it’s sheen and splendor. Your adoration seems to amuse her since, you notice her smile and lightly chuckle. 

 

Without hesitation though, you begin to lap at the sheen coating the space around her sex and she lets out a gentle, but satisfactory coo of delight. Her grip of your hair suddenly tightens, along with her thighs, their softness holding you firmly in place. You have no intentions of moving though and continue to mix your saliva with her juices, until you have seemingly lapped up all you can before moving onto her labia.

 

Your tongue tickles it lightly, before you look back up to her. There seems to be a more confident expression on her face now, one that urges you to continue with a satisfied smirk. Even though you pleasured yourself moments earlier, your own sex seems to be heating up again, although you aren’t necessarily in a position to do anything about it. All you can do is continue worshipping your the goddess of the plains.

 

Burrowing your face into her more, you nose is pushed against her thick meadow of hair. It has such a pleasant and erotic aroma that you can’t help but savor it. Sucking tightly, you slip your tongue deeper into her, eating Lyn out as she steadily cried out and squirmed. The more her thighs tightened, the faster and deeper you slurped and suckled at her. 

 

Occasionally you would smooch and tease her sensitive clitty as well, dragging your tongue over it and pressing your lips against it. Eventually, as she drew closer and closer to her climax she urges you to focus your attentions on her clit and you do so, lollering and flapping your tongue against it briskly as you tightly sucker around it. 

 

“Oh gods… that’s it! You’re so… you’re so good!”

Greedily, she would squirm her hips into your face, almost as if she were riding it. Her orgasm was obviously on the approach and she was all too eager to unleash it. So without a second thought, you begin to give her your all. You pour every ounce of your devotion and gratitude into her with every eager lap, nip and smooch, determined to help her forget that loneliness that dwelled within her. 

 

“Gods! Here it comes!”

 

Her entire body tenses suddenly, her thighs threatening to crush you as her entire body quakes and her hands push you firmly into her honeypot. You don’t relent or struggle however and continue to provide her with the ecstasy she needs. Her juices squirt into your face and onto your tongue but you continue, undaunted. Your continued lapping, licking and sucking is enough to extend her orgasm until the tightness of her thighs gets a little too much, even for you.

 

She steadily begins to come down after her climax, shaking, sweating and panting. She looks to you though and smiles weakly at you. Her thighs ease up on your face, revealing the dripping mess your face has become. But still, you smile up at her in return and she gently rubs at your head. As she regains her breath, she quirks her brow.

 

“Ready for more…?”


End file.
